<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Much Needed Break by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701633">Much Needed Break</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Marvelous Misadventures of José [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, Hook-Up, M/M, No Strings Attached, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:48:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Things escalate when Jose visits Brock at his work.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Marvelous Misadventures of José [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Much Needed Break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the sequel to "First Time", I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jose was at 101 Coffee Shop with some friends when he got a text from Brock.</p><p>Brock: 'Come visit me at work ;)'</p><p>Jose rolled his eyes and smiled; Brock was always so needy. </p><p>'i'm eating bfast w some friends finna go there after'</p><p>Brock: 'Can you come over now?'</p><p>'what did i just say?'</p><p>Brock: 'Pleaseeee?' </p><p>Jose sighed. He could never say no to Brock. They'd been hooking up for a year now, and they were both happy to just be friends with benefits. They went out to eat, shopped, and drove around together, just like friends would do save for fucking at the end of the day.</p><p>"Aight I gotta head out, duty calls." His two friends looked up at him.</p><p>"C'mon, stay with us." One of the girls, Aquaria, whined, giving Jose a sad look.</p><p>"Yeah, stay with us, you're always hanging out with that guy." The other girl, Blair, chimed in, giving Jose puppy dog eyes. Jose groaned.</p><p>"His name is Brock, but I can't say no to y'all and I can't say no to him." Aquaria giggled.</p><p>"Seems like you're in a pickle." Blair nodded.</p><p>"Said pickle is gonna be inside you pretty soon." The girls both laughed and Jose's cheeks flushed but he couldn't help but laugh.</p><p>"Just for that I'm leaving. I'll hit y'all up later okay?" Aquaria and Blair reluctantly nodded and rolled their eyes.</p><p>"The dick better be good if you're leaving us." Jose laughed and made a shushing motion towards Aquaria. He set some money down on the table and took one last bite of his pancakes before getting up and going outside to the valet. He tipped the valet guy and drove over to where Brock worked.</p><p>-</p><p>Before he knew it, the fourteen minute drive was over and Jose saw the big WeHo Bistro sign above the cafe and was lucky enough to find a parking spot in front. He put money in the parking meter and walked inside, immediately being greeted by Brock.</p><p>"Hi!" Brock was ecstatic to see Jose, even though he'd just seen him the night before.</p><p>"Hey sexy." Jose winked as he said it and he was being more than upfront; he left his friends for a reason, otherwise he could still be digging into pancakes and bacon and swooning over RuPaul's Drag Race contestants. </p><p>"Jose?" Jose was shaken out of his thoughts as Brock spoke to him.</p><p>"Huh?" Brock chuckled.</p><p>"I asked you what you've been up to." Jose scoffed.</p><p>"Didn't you read me texts? I was with my friends." Brock made an 'oh' face, and Jose shook his head, laughing. Brock walked behind the counter and Jose followed behind him.</p><p>"Alright, what would you like?" Jose looked at the case of baked goods, even though he knew what he was gonna get.</p><p>"Lemme get a chocolate heart cookie and a mocha." Brock got the cookie and made the mocha in record time.</p><p>"Feel free to sit wherever you want." He smiled and Jose nodded.</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>-</p><p>Half an hour later, Jose had been done with his cookie and mocha for ten minutes and Brock was still working, no sign of going on a break. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket and got it out.</p><p>Aquaria: 'can we hang? Blair and I miss you' </p><p>'we just got done hanging out girl'</p><p>Aquaria: 'umm correction, you ditched us'</p><p>'did not.'</p><p>Aquaria: 'is your dick appointment over yet we're bored'</p><p>'it ain't even started' </p><p>Aquaria: 'ugh' </p><p>Before he could respond, Brock sat down, apron missing.</p><p>"You finally on break?" Brock smirked.</p><p>"No, but I'll make time for you. C'mon, let's go." Brock stood up and walked to the bathroom, and motioned for Jose to follow him. Jose got up and did, and as soon as they were out of sight and the door was locked, Brock was on Jose like nobody's business. Brock shoved his tongue into Jose's mouth, licking and sucking on his tongue as he grabbed Jose's ass and pulled him closer. Brock moved down from Jose's lips to his jawline and throat, sucking on and biting the soft, tan skin, dark purple and burgundy marks surfacing once he let up.</p><p>Jose flipped Brock around so his back was against the wall and Jose dropped to his knees, palming Brock through his pants before undoing his button and zipper, pulling his pants down. His boner was very obvious in his boxers and Jose dipped his fingers underneath the waistband and stroked him until his fully hard, then yanked his boxers down. Brock's dick sprung out and Jose took it in his hand, licking the head, making Brock shudder and moan. Jose licked up the pre cum that was leaking out of the tip and took him fully in, bobbing his head back and forth.</p><p>He licked a long stripe on the underside of Brock's dick and started sucking him off again. When he felt it throbbing and pulsing in his mouth accompanied by Brock's moans, he stopped and stood back up. Brock shoved his jeans and underwear down to his ankles, and Jose took off his own belt before pulling down his jeans and boxers.</p><p>"Bend over." Brock's tone was stern and Jose obeyed, placing his hands on the other wall and putting his ass on display. Brock ran his hands over Jose's ass and lifted up his shirt to gently scratch his nails down his lower back. Brock knelt down to grab a condom and packet of lube from the pocket of his pants and Jose felt like an idiot for never remembering to bring those essentials.</p><p>The thought quickly left his mind as he felt two of Brock's lube-slick fingers slide into him, and Jose let out a small moan when he scissored them, opening Jose up. Brock pulled them out as quickly as he pushed them in, and he lined himself up with Jose's asshole after lubing himself up.</p><p>"Ready?" Joses dramatically nodded, too horny to even form the word 'yes'. Brock slammed into him and Jose took it like a pro; he had bottomed countless times and nothing phased him anymore. Brock started with a fast pace, making Jose's ass jiggle every time he thrusted into him. A moan escaped Jose's lips as Brock's dick touched his g spot and he felt his own cock throb.</p><p>Brock out an ungodly groan as he fucked Jose harder, and Jose repressed the urge to laugh; Jose's moans were cute and demure as opposed to Brock's manly grunts. He continued to make the sounds but they were overpowered by the sound of their skin slapping together, and Jose prayed that no one could hear them. Brock reached around and wrapped his hand around Jose's dick and pumped him in time with his thrusts. Jose felt his release approaching quickly but he held it out, not wanting this to be over yet. But, he felt Brock's movements falter and his breathing became ragged and before he knew it, Brock was coming. Jose's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he saw stars as he came, whole body twitching and shaking. Waves of intense pleasure coursed throughout Jose's body, he couldn't stop moaning and his eyes were squeezed shut as Brock stroked him through his orgasm.</p><p>Once Jose was finished, Brock let go of his pulsing dick and slowly pulled out. He took off the condom and tied it off as usual and wrapped it and the packet of lube in a paper towel before throwing them away. Jose stood upright and stretched his back, yawning as he did so and they got dressed.</p><p>"Whew chile, it's only noon and you got me tired as fuck." Brock laughed.</p><p>"At least you don't have to work for seven more hours." Jose rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Being a makeup artist is hard too, you know." Brock smirked.</p><p>"Not as hard as you were." Jose laughed and play hit Brock's arm.</p><p>"Shut up!" Brock laughed too and they washed their hands before walking out. Jose's prayers worked, because when they walked out, nobody paid them any attention. Jose sighed in relief and wiped the sweat off his forehead. </p><p>"Alright I have to get back to work, see you tomorrow?" Jose nodded and smiled.</p><p>"Or tonight?" Brock bit his lip and nodded before waving as Jose walked out, and once Jose got in his car, he let out a heavy breath. He got out his phone and started texting.</p><p>'so what y'all doin?'</p><p>Aquaria: 'ohoho, i see you have gotten the almighty dick!' Jose rolled his eyes as if she could see him. He knew the day was just gonna keep getting better from here.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>